Moon Cutter and Ice Dragon
by FireEmblemLover39
Summary: Adopted from ExorcistWhite. Toshiro is still alive and lives as Ichigo's little brother. His lack of memory causes him to think he's just an ordinary human. But when a hollow attacks and Ichigo gets Rukia's powers, Toshiro will be in for the surprise of his life! T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters

Summary:

Having no memory, except his first name, 5 year old Toushirou is found by 9 year old Ichigo. Having pity on the boy, Ichigo takes Toushirou home with him, there the family takes a liking to the boy and adopts him into the family.

For the next six years of Toushirou's life, he could see spirits like his older brother Ichigo. But everything changes for both of them when they meet the Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki.

The Moon Cutter and the Ice Dragon

Chapter 1

As a boy with white spiky hair sat on the chilling cold ground and his emerald eyes looking at the ground, he wondered how he got here. He couldn't seem to remember anything; all he knew about himself was his name. And for some reason, he felt a little pain coming from both his head and chest.

As the late evening went on, it started to snow. The boy didn't seem to care how it suddenly started to snow, he was too busy pondering.

"How did I get here?" the boy thought to himself. He continued to ponder that, but his deep thought has leaded him to fall asleep.

Ichigo was out for a little walk, but to his surprise it had started to snow. "Oh, man. The forecast didn't say anything about snow, I'd better hurry home or everyone's going to be really worried," Ichigo said as he ran toward the clinic his family ran. As Ichigo turned around the corner, his eyes widened. There on the side of the street was small boy, he seemed to be 5 years old, and his hair was as white as the falling snow. He was also wearing blue shorts and a short sleeved white shirt and it seems that the boy had a wound on his head.

Ichigo quickly ran to the boy and bent down in front of the boy. "Hey! Are you alright?!" The boy didn't make a move. Ichigo put his hands on the boy's shoulders and gently shook, hoping that the boy would show at least one sign that he was alive.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Ichigo shook the unconscious boy a bit harder. "Come on, wake up!" That last one did the trick.

The boy gave out a groan and opened his eyes, but only a little bit, he looks at Ichigo for a bit than he closed them again and went back to sleep.

Ichigo was relief that the boy was alright and alive. But he wondered how a little boy could have ended up in this situation. Ichigo started to feel sorry for the little boy.

"Hmm, maybe dad can help," Ichigo said and he picked up the white spiky haired boy onto his back and began to walk to his family's clinic.

At Ichigo's family clinic

"YUZU! KARIN!"

"Oh, great. Now what's wrong?" Karin said. Karin had black hair. Then a man with black hair and wearing a white coat came running down the stairs. He looked like he was really worried about something. That man was the father and his name is Isshin.

"Yuzu! Karin! I can't seem to find Ichigo anywhere," Isshin said with worry. "What if he's in trouble or needs help?"

"Oh, dad," said Yuzu who had light brown hair and a red clip on the let side of her head. "You always get worked up over these things."

Before Isshin could protest, Karin spoke up. "Don't worry about Ichigo, dad. He said he was going for a little walk and that he'll be back in time for dinner."

"Oh, that's a – hey! Wait a minute!" Isshin suddenly yelled. "Why would Ichigo tell you guys, but not his old man?!"

"Maybe that's because you're like over forty," Karin pointed out.

Hearing a comment like that from his own 5 year old daughter, Isshin bursted into tears and clinged onto a poster on the wall with a picture of a beautiful woman that had the same colored hair as Yuzu but longer. "Ohhhhhhh! Masaki, my wife, our daughters hate me and Ichigo probably hates me so much, he might never come back."

At that moment, Ichigo slammed the door open. "Dad!" All of them turned their attention to Ichigo who was at the door.

"Ichigo," Isshin yelled happily and rushed towards Ichigo with open arms. "You're back!" But then Isshin felt a hard impact on his head after Ichigo jumped and kicked him into the wall creating a hole. "That's … my … boy."

"Dad! This isn't the time for that!" Ichigo yelled at his father. "Right now, you've got a patient to take care of!"

That's when Isshin and his two twin daughters noticed that Ichigo was carrying a small boy that had snow white hair on his back. Ichigo's sisters quickly ran to Ichigo's side and helped him bring the boy inside.

"Ichigo, where did you find this boy?" Isshin asked his son.

"I found him on the side of the street unconscious," Ichigo told his father as he laid the boy on the boy on the coach. "I wonder how this kid could be all alone."

"And he also has a bad wound on his head," Isshin turned to his daughters. "Karin, Yuzu, I need my medical kit."

"OK, dad," and the two twins went off. "Ichigo go get a blanket. This kid seems to have a fever."

"Right," Ichigo then ran up stairs to get a blanket.

When Ichigo left, Isshin kneeled down and put his hand on the boy's forehead. "I never thought to see you come through my front door; I guess you're part of the family now."

"Where am I? Am I dead?"

"All I see is darkness."

"I hear voices, calling to me, telling me to wake up."

"Is he going to be okay, how long do we have to wait until he wakes up?" one of the voices said.

Now after a long slumber, the white haired boy slowly opened his eyes only to see that he was in a place unfamiliar to him.

"Hey! He's awake!" a voice said, the boy looked around to figure out who that voice belonged to. He then spots another boy, sitting by next to him. He could see that the boy had orange hair and seems to be nine years old. And he also spots two girls next to him; they looked about the same age.

"W-who are you?" the boy asked.

"My name's Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo replied. "And these two over here are my little sisters, Yuzu and Karin," Ichigo introduced and pointed out the two girls that were next to him.

One of the girls, Yuzu, suddenly put her hands on the coach the boy was resting in and pushed her head closer to the boy, but he quickly backed away. "What's your name?" Yuzu asked.

The boy hesitated for a bit, he didn't know how to answer that question. He didn't even know that much about himself. Only one word came to the boy's mind.

"Uh, my name's Toushirou," the boy replied.

"Toushirou, huh? That's a nice name," Toushirou looked at the man who had said that. "My name's Isshin," the man introduced himself.

"How did I get here?" Toushirou asked.

"My son, Ichigo, brought you here," Isshin explained. "Said he found you lying on the side of the street, which reminds me, how come you were all alone out there?"

Toushirou tilted his head down a bit. "I don't remember."

"Well, do you know where you live?" Toushirou shook his head.

"Do you know who your parents are?"

"I can't remember that either."

"N-no, I can only remember my name."

Isshin sighed. "It could be possible that you got amnesia," Isshin said. "Probably got it from that wound you had on your head."

That was when Toushirou noticed that he had bandages wrapped around his head.

"That's too bad," the girl, Karin, said.

"Don't worry, we'll help you find you parents," Yuzu said.

Everyone seemed to want to help Toushirou get his memories back and find his parents, but Isshin had a different opinion.

"I'm not sure about that Yuzu," everyone turned their attention to Isshin. Ichigo wondered what his father meant by that.

"What do you mean, dad?" Ichigo asked.

"He might not have any parents, he could be an orphan," Isshin stated. "But, you got amnesia kid, so we can't be certain."

After that Isshin had a hard kick in the face from Karin that made Toushirou's sweat drop. "Well if you're not certain, why'd you bring it up?!" Karin yelled at her father.

"Well, it's possible he could be an orphan!"

"What makes you think that?!"

"Ichigo found him all alone outside so it could be possible! I was just saying what was on my mind!"

Everyone fell silent. "I'll go to the police station tomorrow and see if there is a missing child report," Isshin said as he got up. "Now it's getting late, the three of you should go to bed. Toushirou will be sleeping down here on the couch tonight."

"Thank you," Toushirou said before falling asleep again.

2 weeks later

Isshin has been going to the police station everyday to check if there was a missing report that had descriptions of a white haired child with emerald eyes for the whole first week since Toushirou started staying at the Kurosaki clinic.

The whole family seems to like Toushirou a lot; he would sometimes help Yuzu in the kitchen, play soccer with Karin, and attend karate classes with Ichigo. He seemed to have bonded with the whole family but mostly with Ichigo, he always treated Toushirou like a little brother, so you can tell how excited the three were when their father showed them the adoption papers. The boy that Ichigo found was now Toushirou Kurosaki.

As more days went by, Toushirou learns more about the family, Yuzu is a bit of a crybaby, but she takes care of the chores around the house and makes the food. Karin is bit of the opposite even if she's Yuzu's twin sister.

There are some times when Ichigo wants to be alone, sometimes Toushirou follows Ichigo only to watch him wander around the river over and over again.

One day, Ichigo went out for another one of his walks and as usual Toushirou followed him and the same as always, Ichigo would go around the same place. Toushirou wondered why Ichigo does this, so he took the chance and walked up to Ichigo when he stopped to rest.

"Hey, Ichigo," Toushirou called out to Ichigo. Ichigo turned his head to see Toushirou walking towards him. Ichigo held up his hand and gave Toushirou a small wave. "Hey, Toushirou. What are you doing here?"

"I've been following you on walks and I couldn't help but wonder," Toushirou put his right hand behind his head. "Why are you always walking around this place over and over again?"

Ichigo looked down at the river. "Well, ya see this is the place," Ichigo started. "where my mom died."

Toushirou's eyes widened, despite the fact he didn't know who his parents are, he knew that having to lose someone you love is very painful. "Ichigo … how did she die?"

Toushirou asked.

Ichigo was a bit surprised by Toushirou's request. "I-it was my entire fault," Toushirou could see drops of tears coming from Ichigo's eyes.

"How can it be your fault?" Toushirou asked.

Ichigo wiped the tears off his face and began to tell Toushirou what happened. "It happened six months ago, mom had just picked me up from karate class and it was raining. On our way home, we passed by here and when we did, I noticed a girl by the river. I didn't know why she was there, but then I saw her fall into the river. I let go of my mom's hand and ran to save the girl."

Toushirou could tell that Ichigo was having flashbacks of when it happened. "What happens next?" Toushirou asked.

"I'm not sure how it happened, but I kind of blacked out when I reached out for the girl and when I woke up, mom was dead," Ichigo was crying now. "If I had just stayed by mom's side that day instead of running off, she'd still be alive."

"Ichigo," Toushirou murmured. "I'm sorry."

Ichigo wiped the tears off his face again. "it's okay, Toushirou. You know, I should tell you that I've never told anyone how I felt about mom's death. But telling them to you, I kind of feel much better."

Toushirou smiled at Ichigo. "The whole family is pained by mom's death, Ichigo. Even me."

Ichigo could see what Toushirou meant. Since Toushirou had amnesia, he couldn't remember who his parents were and since they adopted him six months after the death of their mother, Toushirou doesn't know what it's like to have a mom or at least doesn't remember.

Toushirou walked up to Ichigo and grasped his hand. "Come on, Ichigo. Let's go home."

Ichigo smiled down at the spiky white haired boy. "Yeah, everyone's probably worried," and the two began to walk home together. As they walked, Toushirou asked Ichigo to tell him about his mother. Ichigo told Toushirou that his mom was a kind person, she never got mad or cried, and she always smiled.

The two brothers talked the whole way back to the clinic. During their conversation, Ichigo and Toushirou found out that they both can see spirits.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.

Chapter 2

6 years later

Over the years, Toushirou and Ichigo have been helping spirits. They would always bring flowers to their death places and talk to them. Little did they know that their lives were going to change soon.

"Ichigo! Shiro! Get down here and eat your breakfast or you're going to be late!" Yuzu called as she fried two eggs.

As Yuzu put the two eggs on separate plates, she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. But before she could say anything, they went right past Karin, who was eating her breakfast, and out the door. "Hey, wait! What about your breakfast, you two?!"

"We'll eat it later, just leave it there," Ichigo said as he and Toushirou left the house.

"Aww, I even fried an egg for each of you," Yuzu complained.

Ichigo and Toushirou had grown taller over the years and they still had their natural hair colors. Ichigo quit going to karate classes years ago, but he still uses them on his father who had always tried to do a sneak attack on him. Toushirou was now in high school with Ichigo, even though he's the youngest of the family, he was considered a child genius in all of his schools. He also shares a room with Ichigo and since it's small, they had to rearrange everything in the room to fit in another bed. And another thing that changed over the years is that Yuzu and Karin started calling him Shiro, which he really doesn't like, but Karin doesn't call him that as much as Yuzu does.

"Ugh, it's been six years already and Yuzu's still calling me by that nickname," Toushirou complained as he walked with Ichigo.

"Lighten up, Toushirou. Besides, we got to make a detour before we get to school," Ichigo told his little brother.

"Right," Toushirou replied. Lately, Toushirou and Ichigo has been visiting the death place of a little girl and leaving her flowers. She would always be at that exact place waiting for them.

At Karakura High School

The school grounds were filled with students ready for another school years. At that moment, a young boy with short black hair that are fanned out and wearing a Karakura High School uniform named Mizuiro steps off a car and stands in front of the tall building.

"A new school uniform and…," he thought and looked up at the school. "…a new school. I should act like I'm happy to be a new student here," he smiled and started walking towards Karakura High School.

"Are you even listening?!" a teacher yelled at a tall student that was known as a bully with light yellow hair. "This isn't even about the school rules! I can't believe that you bleached your hair!" the teacher continued yelling, but the student turned away when he spotted a tall Mexican teenager with baggy hair covering the teen's eyes.

When he saw the Mexican teenager, the bully ignored the angry teacher and walked after the passing teen. "Hey, Sado!" the bully called out. "Sado Yasutora, where's my hello? Huh?" he asked Sado.

"Who're you?" Sado asked in a calm voice.

"I'm Oshima Reiichi from Tohgata Middle School! Are you mocking me?!" Oshima yelled in annoyance.

The teacher walks up to them and tries to break it up. "Hey, guys…," he was quickly cut off by Oshima.

"Back off! I've got unfinished business with him!" Oshima yelled.

"Mi-zu-i-ro! B-b-big trouble, Mizuiro!" another student named Keigo yelled in panic to his friend, Mizuiro.

"Good morning, Keigo," Mizuiro greeted Keigo in a calm tone.

"Listen up! We're in big trouble," Keigo said still panicking.

Mizuiro didn't react to Keigo's behavior, he just calmly said, "You're so energetic in the mornings, Keigo."

"Mizuiro! How can you be so calm at a time like this?! Don't you know that Chad and Ichigo from Mashiba Middle School are coming here?!" Keigo was still panicking and yelling.

Mizuiro looked at his friend with a curios look. "Chad and Ichigo from Mashiba Middle School?"

"Right! Both of them decided to come to our school! I'm serious!" Keigo said. "And I also heard that Ichigo's younger brother, Toushirou, is coming to this school, too."

"OK, so why are you crying?" Mizuiro replied.

"Mizuiro, this is serious! Chad and Ichigo are violent punks with a bloody history! And Toushirou is a really scary guy and always hangs out with Ichigo!" Keigo explained to Mizuiro in the usual panicking tone. "Ichigo and Chad hang out with bad guys and smuggle drugs and read dirty magazines at the book store for five hours! There are thousands of rumors!"

Mizuiro looked back at Keigo. "So, their just rumors," Mizuiro said as he pulled a small book out of his pocket. "We won't know what they're really like until we meet them. And besides, why would this Toushirou kid be scary. Doesn't he have a reputation of being a child genius?"

Keigo was surprised at what Mizuiro just said. "What are you saying?! It's Chad and Ichigo! What other reason does this Toushirou have to actually hang out with one of them?! Who cares what they're like?!"

Mizuiro wasn't listening to what Keigo was saying because he was too busy looking over what he has to do when it was time to go to class. He then looked up at the bulletin board where the school had posted the classes.

"Hey, look. They've posted which class everyone's in," Mizuiro said. "We're in room 1-3."

Keigo finally calmed down a bit. "You can read that, Mizuiro? You've got good eyes." Keigo complimented Mizuiro.

Keigo then noticed that not only he and Mizuiro were on the same list but also Ichigo, Chad, and Toushirou's names were on the same list as theirs were.

Keigo put both hands on his head and started panicking again. "No way! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Keigo shouted.

"What's wrong?" Mizuiro asked as he looked down at Keigo, who was now kneeling on the ground.

"Our youth … it's finished already…," Keigo murmured.

Mizuiro then noticed some girls looking at him and waved to them. After the girls had a conversation about him, they left.

"I'm not threatening because I don't inspire high expectations. I'm never angry and smiling is just like striking a pose. Anyone can do it," Mizuiro thought.

Ichigo and Toushirou looked at the young spirit girl. For some reason, she was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Toushirou asked.

"Yeah, did something happen?" Ichigo asked after.

The two ignored the people looking at them as more passed by.

"We brought you fresh flowers today," Ichigo said trying to cheer the girl up.

Toushirou smiled at the spirit. "You can tell me and Ichigo."

"He's right," Ichigo said smiling as well. "C'mon, what's wrong?"

The girl looked up at them and wiped away her tears.

"Well, it's kinda weird," the girl replied. Both Ichigo and Toushirou were confused at what she meant. They then heard the girl say, "The sky's weird. I'm scared."

Ichigo let out a questioning look. "The sky is … scary?"

Ichigo and Toushirou looked up at the sky to see why it was scary to the girl.

"The sky seems normal to me," Toushirou said.

"Yeah, me too," Ichigo looked back at the crying spirit girl.

"It's so scary," the girl murmured.

Ichigo and Toushirou tried to cheer up the girl.

"There, there now. The sky's not scary at all, there's nothing to be afraid of," Ichigo said trying to cheer her up.

The girl wiped away her tears and looked up at them. "OK"

"We got to get to school now. But we'll be back later to check on you," Ichigo said as he stood up.

The girl nodded to them.

Ichigo and Toushirou waved to her as they left.

Several minutes later, back at the school yard.

Keigo was still panicking and crying over the fact that he was in the same class as Ichigo, Chad, and Toushirou. "Oh, my perfect life is over! Why?! Why'd this have to happen?!"

All of a sudden, Keigo and Mizuiro felt a shaking and the bulletin board bursted in half right in front of them. Then they saw something go right over their heads. It was Chad and Ichigo fighting with a gang of bullies. They then saw a short white haired boy run up next to Ichigo.

"I-it's Chad, Ichigo and Toushirou!" Keigo yelled out at the site of them. Then he saw that there were more bullies gathering around. Mizurio just stayed calm.

Keigo was really scared now. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what's going on?! I don't believe what's happening! This has gotta be some kind of sick cosmic joke! A dream! I must be dreaming!"

Mizurio looked at his friend. "Shut up …"

"Did you really think you could get away from me, Kurosakis, Chad?" Oshima the leader of the gang asked.

Keigo realized who the bully was right away. "Oh, no! It's Oshima Reiichi from Tohgata Middle School."

"Hey, Keigo! How come you know so much about these punks?" Mizurio asked plainly. "These guys are in our class, too."

Oshima looked over at Keigo and Mizurio. "Who're you?" Oshima asked. "Kurosaki's friend?"

"No way! This is my first time ever seeing him!" Keigo quickly replied.

Then Keigo saw Mizurio in front of Ichigo, Chad, and Toushirou holding out his hand. "I'm Mizurio Kojima from Hiiragini Middle School. I'm in 1-3. It's very nice to meet you."

"Mizurio Kojima just became their friend! Da-da-da-dun!" Oshima taunted as he cracked his fists.

Keigo started to cry out of fear. "He didn't! He didn't!" Keigo protested to Oshima while holding his hands in front of his face then he turned to Mizurio. "Mizurio?! Mizurio! What are you?! Come back here! This isn't like you! C'mon, Mizurio! Mizurio!" But Mizurio was too busy talking with Ichigo.

"1-3? We're in that class, too. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. This is my little brother, Toushirou. And this big guy here is Sado Yasutora," Ichigo introduced. "It's nice to meet you."

"Who's your friend over there?" Toushirou asked as he turned his attention to Keigo who was getting stomped on by Oshima.

"He's Keigo Asano," Mizuiro introduced. "He's pretty smart although he never studies. He gets along with others and never lies. He's a way better person than I am."

Ichigo was a bit surprised by Mizurio. "Man, you're something else," Ichigo complimented.

Mizurio looked up at the teen, confused at what he meant by that.

"I mean, it's pretty rare for a person to praise their friend so much around strangers," Ichigo said as he turned around and unzipped his jacket. "Hey, Mizurio. Are you good at making excuses?"

"So good it's sickening," Mizuiro replied.

Ichigo got into a fighting stance. "Okay. Then think one up in the next five minutes. I'll need a good one to keep me from getting expelled after me and Chad save Keigo," he said as Chad walked up next to him. "Toushirou, stay outta this one. I don't want to take any chances at getting you expelled."

Before Toushirou could protest to his brother, Ichigo and Chad had already started fighting the gang of bullies.

Mizurio was surprised at how the three were so different from what he thought they would be like. "Who can I share this happiness with?" Mizurio thought to himself as he watched Ichigo and Chad fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own Bleach.

Chapter 3

We have no form, therefore we fear it,

And because we are formless, we revere it.

"I sense strong reiatsu nearby," said a mysterious figure dressed in black, and then it jumped into the town Karakura.

And so fell the sword of fate…

"You two got a death wish or something," said a guy who was with four other guys, one was laying face down. "Nobody jumps one of my guys for no reason and lives to tell about it." The ones that the guy was talking to was none other than Ichigo and Toushirou.

Ichigo and Toushirou were coming back to check on the spirit girl like they promised, but when they got there they saw the vase of flowers on it's side and a bunch of guys there. Seeing this, Ichigo got mad and pounced on one of them.

"Hmm," was all that Ichigo said.

"That's all you gotta say," the guy was mad and raised his fist going for a punch at Ichigo, but he got a kick in the face instead and ended up face down on the ground as Ichigo stomped his foot on the guy's back.

The other three that were standing were surprised and scared that Ichigo had taken down their friend. They were too scared to fight back.

Ichigo then started to stomp his foot on the guy's head making it go a few inches in the ground. Toushirou couldn't help but be amused by Ichigo's strength. Ichigo held up his fist and looked at the men. "Now, listen up you punks," Ichigo began. "Do you see that?" Ichigo asked them as he pointed to a vase of flowers that was on its side.

Ichigo looked back at them. "First question. What do you think that is? You! The one in the middle! Answer!"

The one in the middle was really scared now. "Wait! You talking to me? I guess somebody left those flowers for some kid who was killed here."

"Those four are idiots," Toushirou thought as he watched Ichigo kick the one who answered in the face.

Ichigo then looked up at the other three. "Now, the next question. That vase over there, why is it lying on its side?"

"Well, I guess one of us knocked it over when we were skateboarding through here," the remaining two answered, and before they knew it, they were lying on the ground.

Toushirou chuckled a bit. "You four catch on fast for people who aren't very smart," Toushirou said.

"I agree with you Toushirou," Ichigo said.

Ichigo turned his attention to the guys lying on the ground. "Now go and apologize or else next time the flowers will be for you!"

The men screamed in horror and ran away saying sorry.

"There, that should keep those punks from coming here ever again," Ichigo said. He and Toushirou turned around to face the spirit of a girl they were helping. "Sorry about all that. We'll bring you more flowers tomorrow," Ichigo said to the spirit as Toushirou bent down and put the vase back up.

The girl smiled at them. "Thank you very much for coming to my defense," she thanked them. "I think I can finally rest in peace."

"No problem. It's the least we can do, besides you deserve to rest in peace," Ichigo said. "Come on, Toushirou, lets go home." The two brothers waved back at the spirit as they left.

By the time the two of them got back to the clinic, it was already night time. They went in through the gate and opened the door to the house.

"We're home," Ichigo called out but suddenly got a kick to the head from none other then his father, Isshin.

"You let your guard down, you should always stay alert when you enter a room and you're late for dinner again," Isshin turned to Toushirou. "Take note of this Toushirou, you might need it someday."

"Whatever," Toushirou muttered as he walked over to the dinner table and sat down next to Karin.

"Oh, come on! Is that how you greet your own son after he risked his own life to help a spirit find peace?!" Ichigo yelled at his father.

"Silence!" Isshin yelled back. "Oh, so it's the ghost's fault now, is it? I suppose it was ghosts who left your room a mess!" Ichigo and Isshin then started to fight.

Yuzu watched the whole argument from the dinner table. Wanting them to stop she called out to them, "Hey! Stop the fighting you two. Come over here and eat your dinner."

"Let them keep fighting, more rice for us," Karin said holding out her bowl.

"Karin, that's not very nice," Yuzu replied.

"What are you going to do about it, Yuzu?" Toushirou said. "Karin's always been like this and so are those two bickering over there."

Yuzu looked over at Toushirou. "Oh, not you too, Shiro."

"Ugh, Yuzu, how many times do I have to keep telling you? Don't call me Shiro," Toushirou said in annoyance.

"But it's such a cute nickname," Yuzu told him.

"Ugh, I'm outta here," Toushirou said as he got up and went up to his room.

Karin put her bowl on the table. "Nice going, Yuzu," she said.

At that moment, Ichigo had just kicked his father to the ground. "I gotta tell you, dad! For a high school student, having to go to bed at 7 o' clock is totally uncool!"

"Speaking of uncool, Ichigo," Karin said. "You got a new one."

Ichigo looked over his right side only to see a spirit with glasses next him. "Hey! How long have you been there?" Ichigo tried to swing his arms at the spirit trying to make it go away. "Take a hike. Damn pest."

Karin put her bowl down again and sighed. "I can't believe this," Karin said as she faced Ichigo. "Poor Ichigo. Dad or ghost, it's always something."

"I think Ichigo and Toushirou are kinda lucky to be able to see ghosts," Yuzu said. "I sort of sense their presence, but that's just it."

Karin glanced back at Yuzu. "I don't see what the big deal is with ghosts. I don't even believe in them."

Yuzu was surprised at what Karin said. "Karin, I don't get how you could say that. I thought you could see them too."

Karin faced Yuzu with a plain face. "I'm in permanent denial," Karin said blankly. "Just seeing them doesn't make me believe in them."

Yuzu was upset that Karin didn't believe in ghosts like she did. And the spirit with glasses heard the whole conversation. "Wow, that's cold."

"Like my dinner…," Ichigo started to say, but he suddenly got a kick in his ankles and lost his balance.

"You dropped you guard again!" Isshin yelled as he put his own son in a head lock with his leg. But Ichigo quickly threw his father off his back and the two of them punched each other. But Isshin only punched Ichigo in the cheek while Ichigo punched his father right in the face.

"Got ya," Isshin mumbled as he fell to the floor. "No charge for the lesson."

"Forget dinner. I'm going to my room," and Ichigo headed to his room.

"Wait, Ichigo," Yuzu called out.

"Smooth move, dad," Karin said.

Isshin jumped up onto his feet. "What did I do?" Isshin whined.

Ichigo walked up to his room and opened the door to see Toushirou already in bed. Ichigo quietly put his bag on a chair and laid down on his bed thinking to himself. "There's been more spirits lately; I wonder what's going on."

The next morning

Ichigo and Toushirou walked in to the living room where Yuzu and Karin were listening to the News.

"Hey," Ichigo said as he came in to the room.

"Good morning you two," Yuzu greeted them.

"Morning," Ichigo replied. "Where's dad?"

"Early meeting," Karin said as Ichigo and Toushirou took a toast from the toaster. "Said he'd be late tonight, too."

"Again, huh?" Ichigo said as he put the toast into his mouth.

"He seems to be working a lot lately," Toushirou said biting into his piece of toast. "I wonder what's wrong."

Ichigo looked over at the T.V. The news was showing a place where an explosion had happened. "That's near here."

As usual, Ichigo and Toushirou headed to the spirit girl's death place with fresh flowers before going to school.

But when they got there, the spirit girl was nowhere to be seen.

"She's usually here when we come," Toushirou was starting to think the spirit could've pasted on.

"Yeah," Ichigo said looking around. "Hello!" Ichigo hoped the girl would hear him.

"Huh?" Ichigo then turned his attention to something else.

"What's wrong?" Toushirou asked.

"Did you hear that?" Ichigo replied.

"Hear what?" Toushirou was curious. What did Ichigo hear?

"There was a howling sound," Ichigo answered.

"Howling?" Toushirou stopped for a moment to listen.

Suddenly there was an echoing sound, a loud howling sound.

"Now I hear it," Toushirou said and the two ran towards the direction where the howl came from. As they got closer and the howl got louder, the two suddenly heard a loud explosion and then they saw smoke. People started to run away from the explosion, but Ichigo and Toushirou kept going forward. The smoke cleared, and then they saw it. A huge strange creature with a white mask and a hole in its chest. Ichigo and Toushirou were shocked at the strange creature's appearance.

"Help me!"

Ichigo and Toushirou realized whose voice that belonged to and they looked to see the spirit girl running toward them.

"Hurry! This way!" Ichigo called to the girl, as soon as the girl was next to them, all three of them started running away from the creature.

"What is that thing?" the spirit girl asked.

"I don't know," Ichigo replied.

"Um, how about we save the questions until after we get away from that thing," Toushirou said.

"Right," Ichigo replied.

Toushirou, Ichigo and the spirit girl ran as fast as they could, but it seemed that the creature was faster. The spirit girl then tripped over her feet and fell.

"Ichigo!" Toushirou yelled out getting Ichigo's attention.

Ichigo quickly turned around and saw that the spirit girl fell down, he and Toushirou quickly ran up to her.

"Come on! We gotta move!" Ichigo said as he and Toushirou helped her up.

Toushirou turned around and saw the giant creature coming closer. "Ichigo! It's coming!"

Ichigo jerked his head up and looked at the creature. As the two brothers watched as it got closer and closer, they didn't seem to notice a red and black butterfly flying past them. But they did notice something. A female with black hair that had a stray bang between her eyes and she wore a black hakama with a sword on the left side of her waist. She sliced the creature across its mouth with her sword. She landed in front of Toushirou and Ichigo, then jumped at the creature again and cut it right down the middle. After that, the creature dissolved and disappeared. The girl then sheathed her sword and glanced back at the two brothers and then walked away.

"Hey, wait," Ichigo said trying to question her, but he was stopped by the people who were gathering around.

Toushirou looked back at the scene where the strange event took place then to Ichigo. "What do you think that was all about?" Toushirou asked.

"I don't know," Ichigo replied. "But I have a bad feeling about this."

Later that night

Ichigo and Toushirou were in their room. Toushirou was in his bed sound asleep. Ichigo was also in his bed, but he was wide awake and thinking about the strange events that happened earlier. He still had his school uniform on.

"Who was that girl? I can't make sense of what happened today," Ichigo thought to himself. Ichigo turned his head to face Toushirou. "He's never shown any sign of wanting to get his memory back." Ichigo then turned his attention back to the events that had happened earlier.

Suddenly, Ichigo noticed a black and red butterfly fly into his room through the open window. Then someone else came into his room out of nowhere. Ichigo realized that it was the same girl he saw in town today.

Ichigo sat up and looked at the girl. "What in the world are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, but she didn't seem to hear him.

She then put her hand on the hilt of her sword as if she was going to draw it.

At the sight of this, Ichigo backed up against the wall. "Put that thing away! You're not slicing me up!" Ichigo yelled to the girl, but still didn't react to Ichigo.

The girl stood on the floor and looked around. She seemed to be looking for something. "It's getting closer," the girl thought to herself. "I feel it."

Ichigo thought she was crazy, she seemed to be talking to herself. Ichigo couldn't stand it, so he quickly got up and kicked the girl on her back. "Who are you and what do you want?!" Ichigo exclaimed as the girl fell down with a crash. The noise in the room had woken Toushirou out of his sleep and he quickly got out of his bed to turn on the light. Toushirou saw the strange girl from today on the floor and Ichigo pointing his finger at her.

"If you think you're a robber, you're not a very good one," Ichigo exclaimed. "For starters you shouldn't talk to yourself."

Toushirou quickly walked up to Ichigo. "Ichigo, what's going on?"

Ichigo was about to answer when the girl started to talk. "You…kicked me, but I can't be seen by normal humans," the girl said. "Are you saying you can see me?"

"Well, my little brother here can see you too," Ichigo replied, "and since that was my foot I just planted on your back, you tell me."

The girl got back onto her feet and looked at Ichigo and Toushirou. "You were the two that I saw in town earlier," she said. "I remember."

"Gee, nothing gets by you," Ichigo commented.

"How strange, you two look normal," the girl said. "But you must be defective in someway."

"Defective?!" Ichigo yelled in anger. "I'll show you defective!" Ichigo tried to kick the girl, but she was able to evade by jumping onto Ichigo's head and knocked him down.

Ichigo quickly turned around to face the strange girl. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"You really want to know?" She asked back. "Then I'll tell you, I'm a soul reaper."

After a few moments, the soul reaper told her side of the story.

"Alright, so let me get this straight," Ichigo said as the three were sitting at a small table in his room. "You're something called a soul reaper."

"That's right," the soul reaper replied.

"And you're saying that you were sent here on a mission by something called the Soul Society."

"Yes."

"To take care of demons like the one we saw in town earlier."

"Yup."

"Which was after that girl's soul."

"That's right."

"That sounds all true to me," Ichigo said, but Ichigo wasn't going to believe in something like that so easily. "ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY!" Ichigo shouted as he flipped the small table over.

"How dare you," the soul reaper said. "Why wouldn't you believe in soul reapers when you just admitted that the both of you see spirits?"

Ichigo walked up to the soul reaper. "We can see spirits, but we've never heard or seen soul reapers before, and your story is just too incredible," Ichigo replied. "I don't believe in anything I can't see."

"Well, you see me, don't you?" she said as she stood up.

"She does have a point," Toushirou said to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at his little brother, then back to the soul reaper. "Well, I do agree with the fact that you're not human, but you'll need more than your story to make me believe in what you're saying," Ichigo said as he put his hand on the soul reaper's head. "Why don't you go and play your soul reaper game somewhere else. OK little brat, run along now."

This angered the soul reaper, she just couldn't take people calling her a little brat. "I'm a brat, am I? Bakudo #1, Sai!"

Ichigo's arms suddenly got locked behind his back and he fell down on the floor.

Toushirou quickly ran up to Ichigo. "Ichigo!"

"What did you do to me?" Ichigo asked. "I can't move!"

"I used what's called a kido on you," she explained. "It's a high level incantation only soul reapers can do. It's useless to try and struggle; you're just wasting your energy. I may look young to you. But I've lived nearly ten of your life times. I'd kill you right now for your insults if it were not against my orders. So you, be grateful."

Ichigo gave the soul reaper an angry glare. "You got the nerve?"

"And now," the soul reaper drew her sword. Ichigo and Toushirou thought that she was going to kill them and quickly shut their eyes and braced for the attack. But it never came, when they opened their eyes, they saw the same ghost with glasses from yesterday. The soul reaper had the hilt of her sword against the ghost's forehead, after awhile the ghost disappeared.

"What was that?" Toushirou asked.

"What did you do to him?" Ichigo asked.

The soul reaper then sheathed her sword and turned her attention back to Toushirou and Ichigo. "I sent his spirit to the Soul Society, it's one of the main jobs of a soul reaper. People here call it passing on. Now I will tell you why I'm here," the soul reaper started as she reached into her black hakama and pulled out a sketchbook and turned to a page. "There are two types of spirits in this world." She then showed Ichigo some pictures that looked like it was drawn by a five year old.

"The first kind are normal spirits that are called wholes, these are the ghosts that you two usually see," the soul reaper continued to explain. "The second kinds are evil spirits that are called hollows. They attack people, living or dead, so they can devour their souls. Now, any questions before I continue?"

"Yeah," Ichigo spoke up, "why does your drawing suck so bad?"

The next thing Ichigo knew, the soul reaper had drawn a mustache on him with a black marker.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled in anger. "You're going to pay for this!"

Toushirou couldn't help but give out a little giggle in amusement. It was really funny that the soul reaper had drawn a mustache on Ichigo's face.

"It's not funny!" Ichigo yelled at his brother.

"Now," the soul reaper interrupted. "Shall we continue the lesson? There are two main jobs for soul reapers. The first is to lead wholes to the Soul Society through konso as I just did to that soul earlier. The second is to take care of hollows where ever we find them."

Toushirou held up his hand wanting to ask the soul reaper something. The soul reaper saw this, "question?"

"Yes. You said that hollows attack humans too eat their souls. Why do they do that?" Toushirou asked.

"That I don't know," the soul reaper replied. "We have yet to figure out what drives the hollows to do the things they do."

Elsewhere

"I can smell him…no, there are two of them. Two tasty souls, their close…along with a smell of a soul reaper."

"GRRRRR!"

Toushirou and Ichigo suddenly heard a loud howling sound outside. "What was that?!" Ichigo asked.

"One thing we do know, there is still another hollow out there," the soul reaper replied.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ichigo asked. "Go out there and killed it."

The soul reaper looked down. "I would, but I can't seem to sense it anywhere," the soul reaper explained. "I usually have no problem detecting hollows, but here it's like my senses are being jammed by something powerful…," but she was interrupted by Toushirou.

"No, my brother means that there's something howling outside and it's big," Toushirou said. "It must be a hollow."

"You two hear something howling?" she asked.

"GRRRRR!"

The soul reaper's eyes widened. "Now I hear it," she said as she stood up. "That is indeed a hollow."

"That's what we've been trying to tell you," Ichigo said. Suddenly there was a loud crash sound and a scream coming from downstairs. "That's Yuzu!"

The soul reaper quickly ran out the door.

"Wait!" Ichigo called. "Untie me!" Ichigo tried to stand up, but quickly fell down.

"Ichigo!" Toushirou grabbed onto Ichigo's arm.

"Toushirou," Ichigo said. "Help me get up, I have to get down there and help Yuzu."

"I-I-Ichigo," said a weak voice.

Toushirou and Ichigo turn around to see Yuzu lying on the floor in front of their room.

"I-I-Ichigo, T-T-Toushirou, you've got to help her," then Yuzu fell unconscious. Suddenly there was another scream, this time it was Karin. The soul reaper quickly ran downstairs.

"Ugh, I got to break free," and Ichigo started struggling to get up. Toushirou started to pull Ichigo up by his arm.

The soul reaper ran downstairs only to see a huge hole on the house and a large hollow holding Karin in it's hand. She quickly drew her sword, but suddenly Ichigo fell down the stairs onto the floor. Toushirou quickly ran down the stairs after Ichigo.

The soul reaper turned her attention to them. "Stay out of this!" she yelled at them.

"No way," Ichigo refused as he struggled to stand up.

"How can he stand up when he's under my spell?" The soul reaper was impressed by Ichigo's determination.

Despite the fact that Ichigo has his arms locked behind his back, he stepped up ready to fight the hollow.

"Fools! You'll only get in the way!" the soul reaper said to Ichigo.

"Ahhhhhh!" Karin screamed in pain.

"Karin!" Ichigo called out as he struggled again to get out of the binding spell.

"Stop! The kido is too strong for a human to break!" the soul reaper warned Ichigo. Then Toushirou grabbed onto Ichigo's arms and started pulling them apart trying to help Ichigo out of the spell. "No stop!"

But suddenly there was a surge of energy; the soul reaper could see what was happening. "What? Their breaking the kido together. But that's impossible. Who are these two?" the soul reaper thought to herself as she watched the kido brake in front of her eyes.

Ichigo quickly grabbed a chair that was lying on the ground and ran up to the hollow trying to hit it with the chair, but the hollow knocked him away.

"Oh-no!" Toushirou quickly ran up to Ichigo.

"Wait! It's too dangerous!" the soul reaper tried to stop Toushirou.

"Karin," Ichigo murmured as he stood up. The hollow looked down at Ichigo and Toushirou. "Ah, I finally found you," it spoke as it reached for them.

"Toushirou! Get back!" Ichigo yelled as he pushed Toushirou out of the way of the hollow's grabbing hand. Ichigo was able to dodge the attack after he pushed Toushirou aside. The hollow suddenly yelled out in pain, Toushirou and Ichigo looked up to see that the soul reaper had sliced the hollow's arm with her sword. The hollow let Karin go and Ichigo quickly caught her. The hollow then disappeared.

"Karin!" Ichigo said as he held his unconscious sister.

Toushirou ran up to Ichigo and kneeled down next to him. "Is she…?"

"Don't worry. She'll be alright," the soul reaper said. "The hollow left without eating any of your sister's souls."

"You sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Positive. The hollow was looking for a certain kind of soul to eat, one with a higher level of spiritual pressure called reiatsu," the soul reaper explained. "In fact, the hollow in town earlier was hungry for that soul too, not the girl's."

"Why's that?" Toushirou asked.

"For some reason, most of the reiatsu that you and Ichigo have was hidden deep inside of you both, until now," the soul reaper said, "when you needed it to save your sisters, that's why I didn't sense anything unusual about you two when I got here."

"So you're saying that both me and Ichigo have high level reiatsu?" Toushirou asked.

"Yes," the soul reaper replied. "Your high level reiatsus also explains why the hollow haven't come after you two. When you and your brother made contact with that spirit girl, reiatsu started to pour out."

Ichigo looked up at the soul reaper. "You mean that the reason the hollow is attacking is because of all the reiatsu we have?" Ichigo asked the soul reaper.

"GRRRRR!"

"It's coming!" Toushirou yelled as the hollow appeared again.

"Get out of here!" the soul reaper yelled to them.

"No!" Ichigo said as he gave Toushirou his unconscious sister. "I refuse to let this thing eat my sisters' souls." Ichigo ran up to the hollow.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" Toushirou called out.

"Coward!" Ichigo called the hollow. "You want a soul to eat, come and get it. Fight me one-on-one, you ugly bastard!"

"GRRRRR!" the hollow jumped towards Ichigo attempting to eat Ichigo's soul.

"Oh-no!" the soul reaper ran as fast as she could to protect Ichigo.

Toushirou and Ichigo's eyes widened as the hollow got closer. Suddenly there was the sound of blood spitting into the air. The soul reaper had taken the hollow's attack for Ichigo, but as a result, got a bad wound on her shoulder. The soul reaper was able to push the hollow then disappeared again. After that, the soul reaper fell to the ground.

"Soul Reaper!" Ichigo called out, concerned about her.

"Not good," Toushirou murmured.

"You…," the soul reaper started to say to Ichigo, "…are a fool. How could you have possibly thought that you were any match for a hollow? Did you really think that everything would be over if you just gave your soul to it. One soul won't satisfy that hollow forever. If you keep getting in the way, we'll all end up as that hollow's dinner."

The hollow continued to scream in pain from the wound it got from the soul reaper.

The soul reaper struggled to get up, but couldn't. Ichigo looked up at the hollow and saw it was recovering from the soul reaper's attack. The soul reaper crawled over to a telephone pole and leaned against it.

"I'm too injured to keep fighting," the soul reaper said weakly. "Do you want to save your family?"

Ichigo looked at the injured soul reaper. "Of course I do!" Ichigo replied. "If there's a way, tell me how."

The soul reaper held up here sword. "Both you and your brother have high level reiatsu. It will be only temporary, but…," the soul reaper pointed her sword towards Ichigo, "…one of you must become a soul reaper."

Ichigo was confused and surprised.

The soul reaper continued to explain. "You must take my zanpakto and stab it into the center of yourself so I can transfer my powers into one you, I'm not sure if you'll live or not. But if it doesn't work, it won't matter."

Toushirou could hear the whole conversation. "What? Become a soul reaper?"

"GRRRRR!" the hollow howled as it got ready to attack.

"I'll do it," Ichigo volunteered.

Toushirou was surprised. He knew that Ichigo was brave enough to take on bullies, but to stab himself with a sword was different.

"I-Ichigo?" Toushirou murmured concerned for his brother.

Ichigo looked back at Toushirou. "Don't worry. I'll be just fine," Ichigo told Toushirou, and then turned his attention to the soul reaper. "Now, give me that blade, Soul Reaper."

The hollow started walking towards them.

"You don't have to keep calling me Soul Reaper," she said. "My name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki."

The hollow had started running towards them. Ichigo held the blade part of Rukia's sword. "And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo then drove the blade into himself. Suddenly there was a huge flash of light. The attacking hollow suddenly had its left arm cut right off.

Toushirou's eyes widen, it wasn't that the hollow's arm was just cut off, it was who cut it. He looked at his brother, Ichigo who was now wearing a black hakama like Rukia's and holding a large sword.

Rukia was now wearing a white kimono and the blood she had was visible. "How is this even possible?!" Rukia thought to herself. "I meant to only give him half, but he's taken nearly all of it."

"This ends right now!" Ichigo said with a sound of anger in his voice.

"What kind of being is he? Rukia asked herself. "I have never seen a human with this much reiatsu. And I've never seen a soul reaper wield such a large zanpakto."

With his zanpakto, Ichigo ran towards the hollow. It tried to grab Ichigo, but Ichigo cut off one of it's legs before it could react.

Ichigo watched as the hollow fell over. "You'll pay for hurting my family you hollow scum," Ichigo said to it as he raised his zanpakto. "Feel the wrath of my blade!"

Ichigo brought down his sword on the hollow as hard as he could.

Rukia and Toushirou watched as the hollow dissolved and disappeared, but this time it wasn't coming back.

Ichigo Kurosaki: 15 Years Old

Hair Color: Orange

Eyes: Brown

Occupation: High School Student and…

SOUL REAPER


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: nothing is mine. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**chapter 4**

Toshiro was surprised to say the least. Though he didn't show it. He never showed how he felt. Karin had almost been killed, yet she thought she was asleep the whole time! Yuzu kept going on about a truck hitting the house and no one waking up from it. Ichigo was still asleep after fighting that hollow, and Rukia was nowhere to be seen. He guessed she was going to be back though. Someone had to train Ichigo. Besides, he had taken her powers. He doubted she had any left. Wow. It felt so natural thinking about hollows, it was like he had known about them before. Why was it so familiar?

"Is something wrong, Toshiro?" Karin asked.

"How would no one wake up from a truck hitting the house? It doesn't make since." He decided to play along. It might of been that thing Rukia did with the smoke. Just then Ichigo came downstairs not even trying to hide anything.

"Hey Toshiro, do you know whats going on?" He asked.

"Don't you remember last night?" Toshiro didn't even bother to look at Ichigo.

"Well, ya. I thought you wouldn't seeing as no one else does."

"That truck sure left in a hurry though." Toshiro said, seeing Isshine coming up. Well, more feeling. He couldn't explain it.

"Oh no! You too?" Ichigo was starting to panic. Toshiro looked at Isshine.

"Its amazing that Toshiro was the only one who woke up from that, huh?" Karin asked.

"Even more so that no one was even scratched." Isshine added.

Ichigo and Toshiro were walking to there classes when someone bumped into them. Said woman fell on her rear.

"Oh, it's you. Hey Orihime." Ichigo said. Toshiro didn't react.

"What the hell, Ichigo? I knew Toshiro was cold but you? You don't even say 'Im sorry'?" Yelled Tatsuki. Tatsuki was a champion in karate and Orihime was her best friend, Tatsuki took care of her since her older brother Sora died three years ago.

"We got to get to class." Toshiro said.

"Hey, Ichigo. I heard a truck hit your house last night."

"Yeah, I guess thats what happened." Ichigo said. "Hey Toshiro, you saw it right? What did it look like?"

"Couldn't tell. It was too dark to see clearly." Toshiro was no idiot. He wasn't going to lead them on a false trail. He could also tell Ichigo's friends didn't like him. He couldn't tell why though. If he led them on a goose chase then that would give them _reason_ to hate him. Something he had no intention of giving. Then he felt something familiar.

"Hey, you're Ichigo, right?" Ichigo turned to see Rukia standing there," I'm Rukia. I'll be sitting beside you from now on."

"It's you? What are you doing here?" Ichigo yelled.

"You know her Ichigo?" Asked Mizurio.

"Of course not. We've never met before. Right Ichigo?" As Rukia said this she stuck out her hand to reveal a message. 'Make a scene and you're dead.' Ichigo froze in terror. She was threatening him?

"Hey Ichigo. Why are you so late? It's past lunch." Keigo suddenly said.

"Uh, it's nothing."

Later, at break, Ichigo and Toshiro were talking to Rukia, Ichigo wasn't following what Toshiro said though.

"I assume you're still here because Ichigo has your powers and you can't go back to the soul society." It was more of a statement.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said sweetly.

"Don't act like you don't. I remember it clearly." Toshiro said. Suddenly he sounded very authoritative.

"How? I erased your memory." Then she felt Toshiro's spiritual pressure. It was enormous! Even more so than Ichigo's! And it was suddenly freezing. What? Could that be him doing this? It was the middle of the summer, so how? It felt like a blizzard!

Ichigo was having similar thoughts. 'Why is it suddenly so cold? It's the middle of the summer! What is going on? It's like a blizzard is going on!'

At another part of the school, the girl Ichigo bumped eariler, Orihime, also reacted.

"Hey Tatsuki. Why is it suddenly so cold? It feals like a blizzard." She shivered. Snuggling for warmth.

"I agree, it is cold. But not like a blizzard Orihime." Tatsuki said.

_back with Ichigo and Toshiro_

" Toshiro! Calm down! You're freezing everything" Rukia said as the ground started to frost over.

"What?" Toshiro gasped, _he_ was doing this? He didn't even feel cold! Then again he never did though. Could he have powers like a soul reaper? Could it have something to do with his mysterious past?

"We'll have to talk about that later. For now lets keep to the matter at hand. Ichigo! You're brother was right when he said you have my power. At this point I can not return to the soul society. You will have to take my place until my power returns. You can't ignore this duty Ichigo. You have to be willing to risk even your own life for the spirits. You-"

"Time out," Ichigo said, making an X with his arms,"my monster fighting days are over! That was a one time deal!"

"But you did just fine yesterday." Rukia said.

"I only did that because my family was in danger. I won't go risking my life for people I don't even know!" He said as he started to walk away.

"I see. Then it looks like were going to have to do this the hard way!" She said, pulling on a black glove with a skull on it. Suddenly she jumped at Ichigo and pushed his soul right out of his body!

"Hey! Whats going on? What are you doing?" Ichigo yelled.

"Follow me." Rukia simply said.

Toshiro looked at Ichigo's body. Did she expect that to clean itself up? With a sigh, he hid Ichigo's body and went to follow Rukia.

"So, were are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"Be patient." Toshiro said.

"A hollow is going to attack the spirit of a boy that dwells in this park soon." Just as Rukia finished saying this, there was an explosion and a spider-like hollow chased a boy through the park. Ichigo couldn't let it kill him and started to go destroy the hollow.

"Hold it Ichigo. Just what are you doing?" Rukia said.

"What do you think? I'm going to help that boy." Ichigo said.

"But you don't even know him."

"You expect me to just sit by and watch him get eaten?"

"But you haven't committed to helping every spirit. A soul reaper has to treat all spirits as equals. You can't just help the ones right in front of you."

"SHUT UP AND HELP THE KID!" Toshiro was getting annoyed.

" You don't understand. If he helps this boy, he will have to commit to helping every spirit. He can't just focus on a select few."

" And you can't let one die because of that! You're job is to help _every_ spirit! Ichigo, help him!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Ichigo sliced the front legs off the spider-like hollow. The hollow fled, but Toshiro could still feel it nearby.

"So, have you made your choice, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Like hell I have. I'm not so noble a person I could risk my life for everyone. Is something wrong Toshiro?" Ichigo asked, noticing Toshiro was just looking at the ground.

Just then, the hollow returned and charged at Ichigo, only to run right into his blade and die.

"Rukia, you said that hollows are drawn to high spirit energy, right?" Toshiro said.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, my spiritual pressure leaked earlier, right? Is it possible that I attracted a few hollows?" Toshiro said.

"I don't think so."

"Hey kid, if you don't want to run into monsters like that again, you have to pass on." Ichigo said as tapped his head with the hilt of his sword. Immediately a pool of light surrounded the boy and he went through the ground. A black butterfly fluttered away.

Orihime was in her room studying for a test. What she didn't know was that there was a spirit outside watching her. When she closed the curtains, the spirit turned to go somewhere, but as soon as he turned, some hollows came and ganged up on him.

"Someone, help me. AAAAAAH." Suddenly, he found himself in a really dark place. It was like a dessert at night filled with those monsters. They surrounded him, and when they left, he himself turned into a hollow.

Ichigo and Toshiro were walking home with Rukia pestering them.

"You aren't going to leave until I agree are you?" Ichigo said.

"That's the plan." Just then there was the sound of a screeching tires.

"What was that?" Toshiro asked.

When they rounded the corner, the three were surprised to see Orihime laying on the road just as a red car drove away.

"Orihime! Did you just get hit by that car?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes! Uh, uh, I'm fine Ichigo really!" She said.

_You sure don't look it._ Toshiro thought, as he noticed a strange bruise on her leg.

"Oh, Rukia. How are you?" Orihime suddenly piped up.

"Who the hell are you?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia! Thats Orihime, she's in our class." Ichigo frantically whispered.

"Oh, Orihime! It's nice to meet you." Rukia said as she curtsied.

"You too, Rukia." She returned the curtsy. Her grey eyes betrayed how unsure she was.

"You've been shopping." Toshiro noted, finally taking his attention off her leg.

"Oh that's right. My sushi, spinach, and peanut butter survived too!" Orihime said, as she picked the stuff up.

_I'm not even going to guess._ Toshiro thought.

_What the hell does she intend to make with that?_ Ichigo thought.

"Orihime, do you want me to walk you home?" Ichigo asked nervously.

Orihime's eyes widened drastically, "Oh, no, you don't have to do that. Bye, Ichigo! Bye, Rukia!" As she finished she crossed the street. Making a point to look both ways.

_Did she even notice me? Even after I TALKED?_ Toshiro thought.

**Author notes: So this is the MY first chapter on this. PM me if you see anything different from the rest. I'd like to keep to ExorcistWihite's style for this one. Also Oridhime's ingredients weren't the ones in the show. I could never remember that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back. I really need people to tell me what they think. Constructive critisim, if you will.**

**Disclaimer: Plot belongs to ExorcistWhite. Can't enphasize that enough. Characters belong to Tite Kubo.**

Ichigo and Toshiro were walking home with Rukia on their heals. Toshiro however, couldn't get that bruise off his mind. It definitly wasn't a normal one. Could it have been a hollow? Was Orihime targeted? If so, why her? He didn't sense anything unusual with her. If intuition served, then the somewhat suffocating feelings he'd felt everytime Ichigo fought was high spirit energy, she didn't have it.

"So, that girl. Do you know her?" Rukia asked.

"Hmm? Oh, Orihime? Yeah, we're in the same class and see eachother in the halls, but I don't know her that well." Ichigo said.

"I see."

"Rukia, that bruise on her leg. Was that a hollow?" Toshiro suddenly asked. Confusing Ichigo in the process.

"Yes. Did she by chance have a family?" Rukia asked.

"Well, ya. Two years ago, there was a car accident and her older brother,Sora, died in it. I never would have gussed that the girl we saw crying that day was Orihime. I only figured that out recently. Why?" Ichigo asked.

"No reason. I'm going home."

"I thought you couldn't go back to soul society." Toshiro said.

"I can't."

"Then were are you staying?" This time it was Ichigo who asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Well, I guess not."

"Good bye then."

When Ichigo and Toshiro made it home, they were welcomed with Toshiro almost being kicked in the face. Toshiro sidestepped the attack and went on the offensive, landing three quick punches and a roundhouse kick.

"You're...really good...Toshiro." Isshine said from his spot on the ground.

"Whatever." Toshrio went up to his room.

"Hey Ichigo. Have you noticed Toshiro's been acting strange today." Yuzu asked.

"Well now that you mention it. He has been thinking a lot. I'll go ask him."

A few minutes later shows Ichigo studying for a test while Toshiro sleeps. Suddenly Toshiro starts to toss and the temperature drops considerably. Remembering what Rukia had said at break, Ichigo went to try to calm Toshiro down.

"Ichigo, whats going on?" Rukia suddenly opens the closet to reveal she had been in there the hole time.

"What were you doing in there?" Ichigo practically shouts.

"Not now. We got to calm Toshiro before he attracts a hollow!" She says. However she freezes in shock as she gets close to him.

_Impossible! It's as if a zanpakto is trying to communicate with him! But how? He's a human! Child! _ She thinks.

_**Were am I? I feel suffocated. It feels like lightning is striking the palm of my hand. Toshiro shields his eyes from the blizzard going on all around him. From what he COULD see, he was on an icy plain. Suddenly, a figure moves in the blizzard. What is it? He could see red eyes. Is it a hollow? No. He didn't feel threatened. In fact, he felt safe. The presence was comforting.**_

_** "Child..." It was SPEAKING to him? He couldn't tell for sure. The blizzard was too loud.**_

_** "Speak up! I can't hear you!" He says.**_

_** "My name is..." I can't hear it. He thinks.**_

_** "TOSHIRO! WAKE UP!" That was Ichigo's voice.**_

Toshiro woke up in a cold sweat. Looking around he saw the room was frosted over and Ichigo was looking worriedly at him. And was that Rukia over there?

"Are you alright, Toshrio?" Ichigo asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Just then he felt a hollow approaching and Rukia's phone started ringing.

"GET DOWN" she yells as she pushes Ichigo with the red glove. The weight of the hollow breaks Ichigo's bed while he gets out of his body which is caught by Toshiro.

Ichigo jumps at the hollow but the room is too small and he cuts the ceiling. He does however, hit the hollow.

"Too shallow!" Rukia exclaims.

Ichigo jumps back to try again, but just as he's about to go for the kill, part of the hollow's mask breaks to reveal a familiar face. While Ichigo and Toshiro are stunned, the hollow retreats.

"Let's go Ichigo!" Rukia says as she starts to leave.

"Wait." Toshiro says.

"What's wrong?"

"We got a look at that things face... and it was Orihime's dead brother!" Ichigo says. Rukia gasps as she takes this in.

"Ichigo, a word of advise. When dealing with a hollow, attack it from behind and kill it in one sweep. This will keep your damage to a minimum. It will also shield you from the hollows identity."

"Wait. I think I get it. You said hollows are fallen souls that have been here too long. Right? He's been dead for two years. That makes since." Toshiro says.

"...Exactly."

" But I don't get it. Why would Orihime's brother attack us?" Ichigo asked.

"Not us. Just you two. My guess is: there is a more powerful hollow that wants to consume your spirit energy. It's probably got other hollows under it's control and sent them to do it's dirty work. It knows were you live and sent Orihime's brother to attack you." Rukia said.

"And you expect me to kill him?" Ichigo grabbed Rukia's collar as he said this.

"You have no choice. If yo don't kill him, he'll wander forever. And he'll attack you _and_ you're brother again and again. Wait! You aren't the only ones he's after." She said.

"Who else is he after then."

"Orihime. His sister."

Tatsuki knocked on Orihime's door and had to wait just a second.

"Oh. Tatsuki. Hi." Orihime said.

"Hey Orihime. My mom wanted me to bring you this. I can't imagine what you eat if I don't bring you something."

"Come on in."

"So, you're saying it will go after Orihime? Why?" Ichigo asked as he jumped some rooftops carrying Rukia on his back.

"When a person becomes a hollow, they target the ones that had been closest to them. Brothers, sisters, even children." Rukia said.

"But why do they target them?"

" No one knows what drives a hollow to do the things they do. We just know that they will target those closest first. Remember that bruise on Orihime's leg? She said it was from being hit by a car, but I've seen bruises like that before. It came from a hollow."

"Are you saying that he's already attacked her once and is about to do it again?"

"So Rukia was walking HOME with ICHIGO?" Tatsuki was more than a little bit surprised.

" Yeah, but they didn't seem to be doing anything." Orihime said.

" Yeah but still, the least he could of done was offer to walk you home!" Tatsuki said.

"Huh, oh he did. I just turned him down."

" What? Why?"

"Uuuuh, be prepared champ! I'm going to beet you this time!" Orihime got all stary-eyed and started swinging her fists at random as she said this.

"Orihime, you're daydreaming again." Tatsuki sweat-dropped.

Just then the teddy bear on top of a shelf tore and fell for no apparent reason.

" Oh, Mr. Stuffie! You're hurt." Orihime said going to pick up the teddy bear. She gasped when she felt something wet on the rip.

" Blood? Is this blood?" Just as she finished asking something knocked the wind out of her and cut Tatsuki's shoulder.

"What? What's going on? Somethings here, but I don't see it!" Just as she came to this realization, she was pinned to the ground by something big. A hand print appearing beside her.

"Orihime! What? whats going on? What is this thing?" She asked.

"Tatsuki! Wait. Where did this chain come from?" Orihime, who had been cowering in a corner, started pulling on the chain in her chest as she said this. Then she crawled over to Tatsuki and knocked the attacker's hand off of her.

"Tatsuki! Tatsuki! Are you okay?" She asks as she puts her hand on her friend's arm.

"No! Get away from me!" Tatsuki yells as she flinches back.

"Tatsuki. It's me!"

"She can't hear you orihime. She can't even see us." The monster, wich she now seas as a giant snake like thing with hands and a white mask. Tatsuki then faints.

"Why not? W-Who are you?" She asks

" You don't recognize my voice? That makes me sad, Orihime. It makes very sad." It said as it raised it's hand to attack her. Orihime closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. When she didn't feel anything she opened them to see Ichigo in a black shikusho blocking the monsters hand with a HUGE sword!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked as he pushed the monster went back through the wall.

"Thanks for rescuing me Ichigo. What's going on?" She asked as the hollow retreated.

"Wait! how the hell can you see me?" Ichigo asked.

_"What are you doing? Only spirit beings can see soul reapers and hollows." _Rukia's voice echoed in his mind.

"But, that would mean-"

"Yes. Orihime is already dead!" The hollow returned and charged at Orihime. Ichigo tried to cut it off, but his sword bounced of it's tail and it grabbed Orihime's spirit chain and knocked Ichigo through the wall. He landed unconscious on the ground wile the hollow held Orihime at the hole in the wall.

"Oh, no." Rukia said as she ran to Ichigo.

"Ichigo! He's hurt. I have to help him. Let me gooo!" Orihime said as she started to struggle.

"Orihime, don't you recognize me?" The hollow really did sound sad.

"Sora? Is that you?"

Toshiro barrel rolled out of the way of another attack. '_Stay here', he said. 'You'll be safe', he said. Didn't think it through obviously. My lack of control must have attracted more than one._ Those were the thoughts that went through Toshiro's mind as he stared waaay up at a giant hollow. It was as tall as a tower with a long nose on it's mask. Unknown to Toshiro, there was another person in the area who saw it to. The hollow started charging a red energy strike that Toshiro knew he wouldn't be able to dodge. Toshiro somewhat panicked and the hollows feet froze, effectively tripping it. The hollow quickly shattered the ice however and proceeded to get up.

"Well, looks like you could use a little bit of help."

Toshiro glanced behind him to see a blonde man with a stripped hat and some get ta. He hid his has face behind a fan making only his shaded eyes visible.

**Author notes: bet you can't guess who Toshiro met. Sorry for not finishing the episode. My brothers ( I've got four of them) suddenly decided to take all the time on the computer and I might not be on for a few days. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Wow! I never expected so many people to like my work! Thanks for the reviews! Also, because I didn't specify before, Ichigo had taken Toshiro somewhere a good distance away from his housse hoping he wouldn't get attacked. The hollow homed in on his still-uncontrolled spirit energy.**

** Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. So do the characters.**

Toshiro didn't know what to think. This man was able to see the hollow and stay calm? Was he a soul reaper? Toshiro guessed there was more than one in the soul society, now that he thought of it. Rukia had said 'Only _a_ soul reaper could go to the soul society'.

"Pheww. A Menos Grande. You got quite the hollow." The man said.

Suddenly, the man jabbed Toshiro with his cain. He stumbled out of his body to find that, unlike Ichigo, his spirit form consisted of him wearing a green kimono that went down to his knees. There was no chain of fate, indicating one of two things. One: he was a potential soul reaper, or two: he was already dead and had been in the soul society at some point. For a fraction of a second, the man's eyes seemed to widen.

"Well, this is curious." He said.

"Whats going on? If you're a soul reeper, shouldn't you destroy that menos, as you called it?" Toshiro said icily.

"I'm just a humble shopkeeper, trying to help against the hollows." He said, still covering his face. Toshiro raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Well, alright. Wouldn't want that hollow firing that blast would we? Ururu."

"Y-yes sir." A timid-looking girl with a rocket launcher emerged from the store behind them.

As Toshrio watched the girl shoot the hollow, he allowed his mind to wander. That ice, was it really him? At first he shrugged it off as an affect of Ichigo's reiatsu and Rukia being paranoid. But now they were both at Orihime's apartment fighting Sora, so it couldn't be them. And this guy hid his emotions well, but Toshiro could detect sort of an explosive feal that he guessed was his reiatsu. The girl seemed to use weapons. If it was him, would he end up hurting people? Why had it never been a problem before? Could it have something to do with that dream? It honestly wasn't the first time he had it.

"Hey, you seem to be pondering a bit. Come on in. I might be able to give some tips."

_ Will he ever move that fan? And what does he mean 'might'? He definitly has authority. _Toshiro thought as his eyes narrowed. "All right."

-scene change-

Orihime and Sora had gone back into the room while Rukia shook Ichigo awake.

"Are you alright." Rukia asked.

"LIke you care. I'm fine." Blood was pooring down Ichigo's forehead.

"Good. Listen to me Ichigo. That hollow may have been her brother once, but now it's nothing but a monster. You have got to destroy it."

Inside the apartment, Orihime and Sora were talking.

"Are you really Sora?" Orihme's eyes shone with fear, fear for what her brother had become. It just wasn't possible! This had to be some sort of nightmare!

"Yes Orihime. Don't you recognize me?"

"You're lying. My brother was gentle. He would never do the things you've done!" She almost shouted this.

"Orihme, have you forgotten me? When I died, you begged me not to leave you. I was lonely. The only comfort I had was when you prayed for me. I watched you. But after a year had passed things changed, you befriended that girl you started to pray for me less and less. Then you went to high shool and stopped praying for me completely."

"Wait, Sora! You don't under-" Orihime started to plead but was cut off.

"Listen to me Orihime! If you have even a shred of love for me, you won't betray me again! Do exactly as I say. It won't take long. I shall devour this soul reaper!"

"You can't! Ichigo is my friend! You can't do this jsut because-" Again, she was interuppted.

"Shut up Orihime! I should kill you first for choosing this girl and Ichigo over honoring my memory! I'll kill you!" He then began trying to snap Orihime's head off.

"Oh no you won't!" Ichigo had gotten back up and was now stabbing Sora tail repeatedly. Sora dropped Orihime in favor of getting him off. When that happened he reached for Orihime again only to have Ichigo slice his hand off.

"Let me ask you something captain overbite. Do you know why big brothers are born first? There is a reason. They're born first to protect their little brothers and sisters! Not even a dead man has the right to say what you just did." Ichigo was seathing with anger at this.

Orihime couldn't believe what was going on. She knew Ichigo was strange, but she never would have guessed he fought dead monsters! How long had he been doing that? How long had Sora been like that? What was he going to do to him?

"You don't understand! I was fifteen when Orihime was born. I raised her after our parents abandoned us. She has been more like a daughter to me than a sister! Come with me Orihime, then we could be together forever!" Sora said. Just then Rukia slammed the door open and she had apparently heard the whole exchange.

"Don't listen to him Orihime. He's not you're brother anymore!" She said.

"Rukia. He's not?" Orihime was too confused to do anything.

Sora then noticed Orihime's hairpins and for some reason started banging his head on the wall.

"What the? Whats going on?" Ichigo asked. _What was it thinking? Shouldn't it be going after him? Wait a second, he gave her those hairpins! Could the sight be helping him resist?_

"This is impossible. The brother's soul is fighting for control. Apparently this one didn't become a hollow by choice." Rukia said.

"ORIHIME IS MINE!" The hollow said as it tried to go past Ichigo.

"Orihime, dosn't bleong to anyone!" Ichigo yelled as he countered. Sora then knocked him outside again only for Ichigo to jump up at him. Ichigo hesitated. This was Sora. Orihime's brother! What would happen if he died again?

"What are you waiting for? Finish him!" Shouted Rukia. Ichigo turned to look at her but Sora spat some kind of acid at him and caused him to drop his sword. He then hit Ichigo with his tail again and charged in to finishe him. Ichigo braced himself for death. He had failed. When he heard blood splatter but didn't feal pain he was confused. Had Rukia saved him again? Looking up, his confusion turned to shock at the sight. Orihime was bit in the shoulder while her arms were wrapped around Sora in a hug. She seemed to be crying.

"Sora, I'm sorry. I-I thought... I thought if I showed you... that you didn't need to worry about me... that I was happy... you could rest in peace. I never thought that... this would happen. That it would make you loney. I'm sorry... nii-sama." Orihime was shivering violently. As she finished saying this she fainted.

"Orihime." Sora hadn't thought of that. He had been so selfish hoping she would be more concerned about him then herself. And she was. She did all that for him! He COULDN'T hurt her! He began screaming as he fought the hollow. He had to free himself for Orihime!

"What's going on?!" Ichigo asked. This again?

"He's resisting. He's fighting the hollow for his sister's sake." Rukia said.

The mask shattered to reveal Sora's face. Ichigo could read a bunch of emotions in it. The most prominent one was concern.

"Orihime. I'm sorry." He said as he reached to check her vitals.

"Don't worry. The chain of fait has not been severed. I can heal her." Rukia said. She put her hand over Orihime's shoulder and a soft green glow appeared. Sora looked at the hairpins again.

"Those hairpins. They were a gift from you, wern't they Sora? She told me that once." Ichigo said at his look of surprise,"She said you gave them to her the day you died. That's why she wheres them every day." Ichigo looked away as he said that. He didn't want to see his pained expression. They had been on bad terms.

"What did I miss?"

Ichigo and Sora jumped. When did TOSHIRO get there?! Rukia, who had been to focused on Orihime to hear, started to test her nerves.

"Sora. You need to go. Before the hollow takes control again." Toshrio said as he grabbed Ichigo's sword.

"Yeah. I only have a little time. Please hurry." Sora said, casting another look at Orihime. Toshiro nodded and proceeded to walk foward.

"Wait! Toshiro, what are you doing?" Ichigo cut Toshiro off. Toshrio observed the look in Ichigo's eye. He only looked like that when a friend was in danger. He was trying to protect Sora.

"There is no choice Ichigo. He is a hollow now. He may be able to resist temporarily, but the hollow will take conrol again before long." Ichigo couldn't believe it! The look in Toshiro's eye had changed some reason. He couldn't read anything in that expression, and for a moment he actually believed Toshiro would attack him if necessary!

"He's right Ichigo. Once you become a hollow there is no turning back. It is for the best." Rukia said as she finished healing Orihime. She didn't make eye contact, Toshiro noted.

"But-"

"It's okay Ichigo. Purifying a hollow isn't the same as destroying it. You're cleansing it so it could go to the soul society. That is main job of a soul reaper. To make sure all spirits find their way." Rukia said, finally making eye contact. Ichigo could only nod and step out of the way. He wouldn't do it himself. Toshiro moved closer.

"Wait." _What now? _Orihime sat up with Rukia's help. " Sora, there is something I want to say. These hairpins. The day you died, we fought about them because... I didn't think they looked grown up enough for me. You left without a word. So I want to tell you what I should have said then. 'Have a good day...nii-sama.'" Orihime said.

"Thank you, Orihime." Sora said. Toshiro sent the sword through him and he smiled as he vanished. Orihime broke down crying in Rukia's arms as Toshrio gave the sword, he now knew to be a zanpakto thanks to Kiske, back to Ichigo.

A few minutes later, Orihime ran out of tears and now her curiosity was settling in.

"Ichigo, whats going on? What happened to Sora? How did yo do that? Can Toshiro do it? Can you do too Toshiro? How long have-" Orihime passed out as Rukia puffed that smoke on her. _Now she notices me, when I seem like the bad guy._

"Rukia! What did you do?" Ichigo asked as he stepped infront of Toshiro, noticing Rukia puff some weird smoke on Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Memory replacement. I wiped out the memory of tonights events and gave her a new one." Rukia said as she drug Tatsuki to a casual posistion in the apartment," Trouble is there is no way to predict what she will remember. So tomorrow we will find out she thinks happened tonight."

"Let's go home Ichigo. I'm still in my body, Dad will notice I'm gone." Toshiro said. Ichigo noticed he was still acting indifferent. What happened?

-scene change-

"I'm serious! A sumo wrestler came into my apartment with a bazooka! It blasted my wall." Orihime said as she moved her hands around to help with the explanation.

"That's ridiculous Orihime. If you're going to make stories make them believable." One of her friends deadpanned.

"It's true! Tatsuki was there too. Right Tatsuki?"

"Well, I remember something like that."

Toshrio, Rukia, and Ichigo sweat-dropped. That was the memory?

"Hey Rukia. You did that to my family the other day. Didn't you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes."

" Hey listen. I'm not so noble a person I could risk my life for complete strangers." Ichigo leaned on the rail, " But on the other hand, I can't stand around and watch people get hurt. So I'll help you with this business of yours. As a soul reaper."

"All right." Rukia smiled and if Kisuke, as he had introduced himself, hadn't asked Toshiro to come back today, Toshiro would have been glad. But what did Kiske want?

**Author notes: So Kisuke took an Interest in Toshiro. Next chapter will be kind of a filler to explain what happened to him in this chapter. Also I've noticed I've been getting less views for this chapter. Please give me advise! I can't go to my selfish and uninterested brothers! You girls out there understand right? Also Gin may make an appearance! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait. Brothers, what can I say? Also my mind has been swimming with other stories making it somewhat hard to focus.**

**Disclaimer: No original story. No camera equipment. No staff. Nope, I still don't own bleach. Sorry.**

"Hey! Ichigo! Where is Toshiro?" Rukia asked. School had just ended for the day and he was already gone when she looked. Needless to say she went to Ichigo about it. It had been three days since the attack on Orihime and he'd dissappeared quite often. It was errily similar to Captian Ichimaru's dissappearing habit.

"Hmm? Oh. He sometimes dissappears. He always comes back by the end of the day though." Ichigo said.

Toshiro hesitated. So he talks to Urahara again. What does he say? Looking around, he remembers the last time he stood here. Kisuske had Ururu destroy, no purify, a menos grande. Urahara had said that it was unusual for someone's soul form to be so different from there body, Though Toshiro suspected he had been hiding something. He had acted like he had mistooken Toshiro for someone else. Could there be a soul reaper that resembled him? Crossing his arms he focused on everything that was said the last time he had been there.

-Flashback-

Toshiro was sitting at a low desk. Ururu had just made him some green tea which he was grateful for, that really did help calm his nerves. Jinta, a red-headed, rebellious youth had been annoying him.

"So, why did you knock me out of my body? Ichigo is the soul reaper."

"Well, with that reiatsu of yours, it's easy to make a mistake." Kisuske said with mock shock... that fan was really annoying him.

"I doubt someone with as much experience as you have would make THAT big of a mistake." Toshiro said into his cup.

"What makes you think I have experience?" Fake. That innocence was fake.

"Anyone without it would have paniced and wouldn't know what a hollow was. Much less a Menos. I didn't even know that." Toshrio pointedly said as he sent a slight glare to Urahara...or the fan.

"Don't you trust me Shiro-chan? That hurts." Kisuske pouted. Again. Fake.

"It's Toshiro," He said through gritted teeth," and no. I don't"

"Get over it Kisuke." Said a feminine voice. Toshiro looked over to see a tan girl with purple hair in a high ponytail and golden eyes... without clothes.

"Put some clothes on." Said a beat red Toshiro as he hastily looked away.

"Awwww. Do I really need some bothersome clothes?" She whined. Had Toshiro been looking he would have seen a child in an adult body. Right before a black cat with the same eyes walked in front of Toshiro.

"A cat?" Toshiro looked at the girl, she wasn't there.

"Good evening." The CAT spoke! It's voice was very deep giving off the imression of a male. As Toshiro was recovering from his shock the cat dipped it's head and spoke again.

"My name is Yoruichi Shioin."

"Toshiro Kurosaki." He said with narrowed eyes. At this point he wouldn't be suprised if this cat was the girl that just vanished.

"Well Toshiro, I saw the whole battle. I must admit, I was surprised." Here her voice got distant as if she was talking more to herself." For a human to have such reiatsu, it's just not possible."

"Not to mention his spirit form is different from his human form. And he dosn't have a chain of fate." Kisuske added, also in that thoughtful voice. Toshiro was begining to wonder if they forgot he was there.

"Chain of fate?" Toshiro crossed his arms as he pondered this. He remembered seeing chains on every one of the ghosts he had helped. He had always wondered what it was. He had even asked one of the ghosts. Could it have something to do with them staying in the world of the living? Thinking about this caused him to vaguely remember something. A warning. 'Watch out for those who's time is about to run out.' He couldn't place a face or remember the voice, but he was positive it had something to do with this for some reason.

-End Flashback-

That settled it. He needed answers. Sure he could ask Rukia, but Urahara, founder of the department of research and development and former taichou of squad 12, undoubtably had far more answers. Plus he didn't want to worry her. Yoruichi had said that the stealth force was likely to notice him. Did he really want to see her again? Maybe he should play a round of soccer with Karin. Temperarily get his mind off things.

Inside the shop, Yoruichi was watching Toshiro closely.

"He really is just like him." She said as he walked away, barely even making a sound.

"Too much so." Kisuke agreed as he moved his fan. The cold reiatsu subsided as he seemed to make up his mind. He needed to be trained.

**Author notes: I know it's short, but it's a filler to explain Toshiro's actions. Please PM me if you don't understand. Please review.**


End file.
